Lieutentant Caylynn Olivia ArcherKirk
by KateJaneway1
Summary: Caylynn and her adventures on the USS Enterprise
1. Prologue: Welcome to the Enterprise

**Prologue: Welcome to the Enterprise**

A girl walked onto the deck in the shuttle bay. She was dressed in the short skirt that all women had to wear. She left the shuttle bay and smiled as the crewmen stop in their tracks as she walked by. Her curly auburn hair was pulled into a ponytail fixed on the top of her head.

She enters the turbo lift and turned around to see all of the men staring at her. She gave them a wave as the lift doors closed and she thought to herself _why are they all looking at me like that?_

The doors opened on the bridge. Everything seemed normal or somewhat normal.

"Permission to come aboard Captain?" She asked the man in the yellow shirt sitting in the chair in the middle.

"Permission…" The man trailed off and just stared at her.

Then the whole bridge stared at the captain and then at her.

"The Captain meant to say permission granted Lieutenant." A man dressed in blue with pointed ears informed her. "You are Lieutenant …"

"Lieutenant Caylynn Archer, new Chief Security officer on this ship, and with a hell of a shot if I might say so myself."

"Nice to meet you lieutenant, I am Commander Spock and this is Captain Kirk," The pointed ear man said and pointed at the man still speechless sitting in the chair in the center of the room. "Your post is to the left of the Captain," Spock said and pointed at the station.

"Nice," Caylynn said and smiled as she walked behind her station.

Caylynn's station was small. Her job there was to do target locks and organize security teams. Also to check the status of the phasers and photon torpedoes. She didn't get to fire them unless they switched to auxiliary control. That was the job of the helm officer and the navigator.

Caylynn stared at the screen in front of her for what seemed like forever, and then Kirk got out of the chair and left the bridge. It seemed as the same instant when the rest of the senior officers left the bridge. Caylynn guessed that it is the end of the shift because another group of officers quickly entered the bridge.

Caylynn left her station and followed a man into a turbolift.

"Hello lass I am Montgomery Scott, but my friends call me, Scotty," The man in the turbolift told Caylynn.

"You," Caylynn said.

"Lass have I met you before?"

"You have met me but you know my father."

"I know many people but you are going to have to enlighten me."

"I am Caylynn Archer and beamed my dog Porthos jr. into the middle of space."

"Well I am truly sorry about lass."

"Yeah right you are such a jerk, I will never forgive you for that."

"You don't have to forgive me but I hope you will learn to tolerate me."

With that the doors opened on the recreation deck.

"If it is okay with you like to introduce you to my friends/ acquaintances. This as you already know is Captain Kirk and Commander Spock." He pointed to the speechless man from the bridge and the guy with the pointed ears. "That lovely lass next to Spock is Uhura," This time he pointed to one of the females at the table. "The young boy with the curly hair is Chekov," Scotty pointed to the kid next to an Asian man. "That guy next to him is Sulu," He pointed to the Asian man. "Those two playing chess are Leonard McCoy or Bones and the Vulcan sitting across from him is Ta'kel."

After all of the introductions Caylynn sat at the table across from Kirk and watched Ta'kel trump Bones in chess, most likely because he was going easy on her. Soon after the game was finished the group broke off in pairs. Spock left with Uhura, Scotty left with Bones and Ta'Kel after too much to drink and Chekov left with Sulu. Then there was only Caylynn and Kirk.

"It has been years Caylynn and you haven't changed a bit."

"Neither have you James."

"You know you are prettier then I remember."

"And you are even more of a womanizer then I remember, which until now I didn't think was possible."

"Oh well if that is what you think of me I will just leave."

"No stay."

"Bye Caylynn talk to you later."

That wasn't the first time Caylynn felt sad when Kirk left the room. It all started at Star Fleet academy when she first met Kirk. Her feelings for him had been buried under 13 years of not seeing him. Caylynn frowned and left the rec room.

She entered a turbolift, ordered it to deck six she was ready to get some sleep.

In her quarters P3 runs up to her. P3 or Porthos the third. She is form the third litter of puppies that are decanted by the original Porthos. Caylynn smiled and petted the beagle on the head. She changed out of her uniform and went into bed. She put P3 next to her and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1: Caylynn and Ta'kel

**Chapter 1: Caylynn and Ta'kel**

Caylynn walked out of her quarters when she is called over the comm.

"Doctor McCoy to Lieutenant Caylynn."

Caylynn walked over to a comm. panel and replied "Lieutenant Caylynn here, Doctor"

"When you came on board I noticed that you were scheduled for a physical on the last starbase you were on, but you left before you were able to have it. So I need you to come now to sickbay and do your physical."

Caylynn frowned. She remembered that she shipped out the day before her scheduled annual physical. "Okay I will be right there."

Caylynn left the corridor and walked into a turbolift. When the door opened by sickbay she moped her way down the hallway. She hated doctors and hated going to sickbay.

She walked into sickbay. Sickbay was pretty empty except for the two doctors, a nurse and a red shirt Ensign Rund with a phaser hole in his shirt.

"Hello Lieutenant Caylynn," Bones said. "I will be with you in a minute just go and sit on that biobed.

Caylynn jumped on the biobed.

"CAYLYNN!" Ta'kel screamed with joy.

Caylynn turned around and saw Ta'kel running at her. Ta'kel grabbed Caylynn and monster hugged her. That was when it hits her._ I know Ta'kel_._ She is my god sister. I haven't seen her in over 20 years._ Caylynn smiled and hugged her back.

"Ta'kel I didn't realize it was you last night, it has been so long."

"I know Caylynn good to see you. When did you get on board?"

"Yesterday. How long have you been on board?"

"On a few months."

"Ta'kel the Enterprise was never the same without you. I was so glad when my dad took a desk job on earth. I never thought that I would see you again."

"I never thought I would see you for a long time."

Bones returned and watched Ta'kel and Caylynn talk.

"Ta'kel," Bones said sweetly.

Ta'kel turns around and looked at Bones.

" This is a sickbay not a rec room. Lets get our job done and you can talk to her later."

With that Ta'kel hugged Caylynn good-bye and left the room.

Caylynn only going to sickbay a few times a year knows the drill. She laid down on the biobed and looked up as Bones scanned her.

"So how long have you known Ta'kel," Bones asked in a failed try to make small talk.

Caylynn smiled knowing how hard Bones was trying to be nice. "I have know Ta'kel since I was really little. We grew up on the NX-Enterprise together, well she was older then me so it was more like I grew up on the Enterprise with her, but whatever."

Bones smiled. "Between you and me how old is Ta'kel?" He asked still looking at the scans.

"Wait you don't know. I thought it was your job to know everything health related about the crew. Isn't her date of birth in her medical records because you could do some math and figure it out yourself."

"I am a doctor not a mathematician. Plus she locked me out of any medical records she deems that I don't need to know. So tell me because she says that she is 20."

"Oh that is what she told you because that is really off her real age. She is 72."

"Wait Caylynn don't tell him," Ta'kel yelled but it is too late.

"What, why? He can know it not like he can tell anyone. It falls under doctor patient confidentiality," Caylynn protested.

With that Ta'kel shook her head, turned around and left sickbay.

Bones looked at his scans and then back at Caylynn.

"Well it looks like everything is fine with you," Bones said with a grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 2: Away Mission

**Chapter 2: Away Mission**

Caylynn got up off the biobed and heard her name over the comm. again.

"Lieutenant Caylynn, Ensign Rund, Doctor Ta'kel, Bones and Spock report to transporter room 2 immediately," Kirk's voice is heard over the comm.

Caylynn sees Bones leave sickbay and follows him is transporter room 2 mainly because she still doesn't her way around the ship.

When she enters the transporter room she saw that Kirk, Spock, Bones and Ta'kel were already there. Ensign Rund walked into the transporter room an few moments later. He had changed out of his uniform with the phaser hole in it and put on a new shirt. Kirk briefed them on the mission, which was to contact the inhabitants of the planet.

Caylynn grabbed a communicator and a phaser and stepped on the transporter pad. Within moments they were transported down to the planet's surface.

The planet was m-class but felt more like an L-class planet; hot and dry. The only difference was the lack of hydrogen in the atmosphere; it has some but not as much as an L-class planet.

Caylynn looks around but the only people that she saw were Ta'kel and Ensign Rund.

"Hey Ta'kel were is everyone?" Caylynn asked.

"I don't know Caylynn, this is weird," Ta'kel replies.

We both turned to Ensign Rund to see if he had any insight on the situation.

He surged and 2 seconds later there was a knife in his back.


	4. Chapter 3: The Planet

**Chapter 3: The Planet**

"Ta'kel we aren't alone on this planet," Caylynn said.

"He's dead Caylynn and that's a d'k tahg," Ta'kel replied.

"We better get out of here," Caylynn said and turned in the opposite direction of the knife and started to run. Quickly Ta'kel followed her.

Kirk rematerializes on the planet but half of the away team is missing. "Bones, Spock, where's Caylynn, Ta'kel and Ensign Rund?"

"How am I supposed to know? I am a Doctor and a Babysitter," Bones replies.

"Captain I foresee a problem," Spock said.

"What is it Spock?" Kirk replied.

Instead of responding Spock just points out in the distance. Out just above the ridge there were a group of Klingons, 4 or 5 of them armed with Bat'leth, d'k tahgs, and disrupters. Kirk knew that they were going to have trouble on their hands as soon as Klingons joined the party.

"What are they doing on this planet? It is almost 10 light-years from Klingon space," Ta'kel yelled angrily but with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Darn it," Caylynn shouted. "The communicators aren't working." They had no way to contact their ship; there was interface, most likely coming from the Klingon ship. The thing that Caylynn didn't understand was why the Klingons were so far away from their planet and why Ta'kel was acting so nervous. "Come on Ta'kel lets go and find some shelter.

Ta'kel followed Caylynn out toward a ridge. "Hey look a cave," Ta'kel said.

They walked up to the rock face. The entrance was small, but large enough for them to fit through, but to small for an armored Klingon to fit through.

"I am going to find some firewood stay here and make a fire pit," with that Caylynn left the cave. 

"Spock, are there any life form readings?" Kirk asked.

"I am reading 5 life forms in our area, 4 of which are Klingon and one looks human," Spock replied.

"Bones, Spock phasers set to stun," Kirk ordered.

The away team moved toward the source of the life form readings.

"Captain there is another life form moving towards the Klingons. It is human-hybrid," Spock said.

"Spock, Bones hurry," Kirk starting to run.

Ta'kel looked around the cave. She had finished making the fire pit and Caylynn had been gone for a while. She grabbed her tricorder and phaser and left the cave.

Darkness started to fall. Ta'kel walked toward where she had seen Caylynn walk off. That is when she knew that she was in trouble.

Caylynn walked into the cave to find that Ta'Kel was gone and so was the phaser and the tricorder that she had left with her, against the cave wall.

Caylynn walked out of the cave and found Ta'kel's footprints in the sand. She started to follow them picking her slow walk into a run.

"Jim, another human life sign is approaching the one human and human-hybrid life sign," Spock said looking at his tricorder and the ground in front of him at the same time.

"They must be in trouble," Bones said worried knowing that the human-hybrid life sign was most likely Ta'kel.

"Bones, Spock lets pick it up," Kirk replies starting to go into a full-blown sprint. _I can't let anything happen to Caylynn. _He thinks to himself.

Ta'kel looked around. She was surrounded by Klingons with no way out. "Ensign Rund?" She questioned to the human shape behind one of the Klingons.

"Yeah that was what you _HUMANS _called me but among these Klingons I am known as Korth of the House of Kahless," Korth replied. "You would have never known that I was a spy or what I was doing on your ship. But that basted Ensign Myers shot me during a "training excise" I knew that she was on to me. So I called my Klingon buddies and they came and got me, and do we have you," He gloated. He stepped back and another Klingon stepped forward.

"So we meet again Ta'kel, no _HUMAN _to save you now," He replied.

"So how is your life with out a lady?" Ta'kel asked laughing.

He slaps her. Ta'kel stayed quiet knowing what he could and would do if he had to.

"TA'KEL!" Caylynn shouted from behind a ridge after hearing the whole conversation.

Caylynn shot two Klingons in the back before they noticed where she was coming from. She ran around the ridge to go and help Ta'kel.

Ta'kel took a Bat'leth off one of the fallen Klingons and started to fight with the Klingon that was just talking to her. "You Klingon basted!" She yelled swinging the Bat'leth at him. "You have no honor and you never well." Ta'kel swung the Bat'leth and hit him in the chest. He fell to the ground. Before Ta'kel has the time to brace herself another Klingon hits Ta'kel in the back and she fell to the ground in pain.

A few moments later a disrupter hits Caylynn in the back she fell the body crippling in pain.

"TA'KEL!" Bones yelled and ran toward Ta'kel.

"CAYLYNN!" Kirk yelled and ran toward Caylynn.

Spock followed them towards the fight with his phaser. He shot 2 of the Klingons very fast and covered Kirk and Bones.

"Korth to Pagh, 5 to transport." He grabbed the Klingon that Ta'kel had stabbed and all 5 are beamed away.

"Ta'kel are you okay?" Bones asked.

"Yeah just a burse but the more important question is Caylynn okay?" Ta'kel asked

Bones moved over to Caylynn. There was a third degree burn on her back; the skin was charred and black. "Jim we need to get her back to the Enterprise. The risk of infection is very high right now.

"Kirk to Enterprise."

"Enterprise here," Chekov replied. "We have been trying to reach you for a while kaptain but the was a Klingon wessel in orbit and it was blocking our signal."

"That is fine Mr. Chekov just get us out if here," Kirk replied. Kirk picked up Caylynn and a few seconds later they were in the in the transporter room.

Caylynn woke up disoriented in sickbay. Her back hurt and she could still feel where the disrupter had hit her in the back. She reached her hand where the disrupter had hit. The skin was right and sore but healing. Ta'kel and Bones walked in.

"How are you feeling Caylynn?" Bones asked.

"Okay, but my back is really sore," Caylynn replied pointing to a spot on her back.

"That will pass," Bones replied. With that he left the room.

"You saved my life," Ta'kel said.

" And you saved mine, Thanks," Caylynn replied.

" No thank-you," Ta'kel said and waved good-bye and left the room.


	5. Chapter 4: Caylynn and Kirk

**Chapter 4: Caylynn and Kirk**

It had been months since the away mission with Ta'kel and everything was starting to settle in. Caylynn had started to make new friends and people weren't intimidated by her anymore, or at least she thought so. Life was going good for her and she finally had the man she always wanted.

Caylynn was sitting in her quarters looking at her computer screen. There were security reports on the screen. Ensign Rund popped up; Caylynn groaned wondering why they haven't taken him out of the system yet, he defiantly wasn't a part of this crew anymore. That Klingon traitor made her sick.

**Knock! Knock!** There is a knock at Caylynn's door followed by a voice that she knows very well.

"Can I come in?" the voice asked.

P3 barked at the door before Caylynn could answer.

"Bark, Bark, Bark," the voice replied, "Are we speaking in dog speak now?"

Caylynn smiled. "Of course we are," Caylynn replied jokingly.

"Bark, bark, bark," the voice replied again.

"Oh just come in already," Caylynn said with a hit of annoyance in her voice.

With that the door opened to reveal Kirk. Her boyfriend.

Even though it was a breach of protocol, for a captain to date a member of his crew, Kirk had finally decided to "To hell with protocol" and asked Caylynn out. Everyone on the ship knew about them and knowing Kirk's big mouth any other ship that they have come in contact with probably knows too.

"What are you doing up so early. It is only 8:00 and our shift on the bridge doesn't start until 10:00?" Caylynn asked.

"I am here to see you," he replied.

"No really why are you here?" Caylynn asked again jokingly.

Kirk walked up to Caylynn and hugs her. Caylynn smiled. Kirk had asked her out a few days after she got shot by the Klingon.

"Ok now that you are up so early lets go see what's happen in the rec room," Caylynn said.

They walk out of Caylynn's quarters, her hand in his, and down the hallway. They entered the turbolift and Kirk ordered it to go to the rec room.

Surprisingly enough there were a lot of people in the rec room at 8 o'clock in the morning. Caylynn saw Chekov scarfing down a plate of pancakes and Sulu was eating waffles. Kirk and Caylynn sat at the table with Chekov and Sulu, still holding each other's hand. A few moments later the door swooshed open and Spock and Uhura walked in together. They come and sit at the table with Caylynn and Kirk.

"Well would you look at that the gang is all here!" cried Bones as he walked in with Ta'kel.

"Actually Doctor Scotty isn't here," Spock replied.

"Well everyone important is here and besides someone has to watch the bridge," Bones replied.

The table stayed quiet for a few seconds then Spock challenged Kirk to a game of chess. Of course Kirk accepted and everyone that was there gathered around it watch Kirk get his butt kicked in 2 moves using a fool's mate. The whole table started laughing at Kirk's face when Spock said checkmate.

Kirk quickly left the table after he loss hoping his ego wouldn't get smashed too much. Caylynn quickly followed Kirk out the rec room doors.

"Red Alert battle stations," Scotty's voice.


	6. Chapter 5: The Battle

**Chapter 5: The Battle**

Caylynn and Kirk look at each other confused. Without saying anything they start down the hallway, into the turbolift and a few seconds later they appeared on the bridge.

Scotty had moved from the center of the bridge to an engineering station. He looked back and Kirk who gave him a quick nod so he left the room, most likely of to engineering. Without missing a beet Kirk continued and sat in his chair.

"Status report," Kirk ordered.

Before anyone could answer Spock, Uhura, Chekov, and Sulu walked in and took their stations.

"Status report," Kirk ordered again.

This time Chekov piped up "There are three Romulan Warbirds uncloaking off the starboard bow, Kaptain,"

"What are they doing in our space?" Uhura asked.

"I have no idea. Mr. Chekov hail them," Kirk replied.

Chekov taped the control panel and the face of a Romulan appeared.

"What are you doing in Romulan space?" The women on the screen asked.

"No, the better question is what is a Romulan doing in Federation space?" Kirk replied. "When we made a treaty with the Klingons they gave us this space."

"It wasn't the Klingons to give away. It has always been our space!" The Romulan yelled back.

"Hey don't rise your voice with me it is not my fault the Klingons lied too you!" Kirk yelled back.

With that the Romulan disappeared from the screen.

"Kaptain, two enemy wessels coming to from the left," Chekov said.

"What who are they mister Chekov?" Kirk asked.

"By my reading they look as like Klingon Birds of Prey," Spock replied.

"Shit," Kirk swore. "What are they doing here."

"Well I am guessing that they still think that this is their space and are upset that us and the Romulans are here," Caylynn answered.

With out any warning a disrupter hits the starboard bow.

"Mr. Sulu shields up, and transfer the phasers to Caylynn," Kirk ordered.

Without hesitation the sheilds are up and control of phasers had been rerouted to Caylynn.

Caylynn smiled, _finally some action _she thinks to herself.

Time seemed to slow down and the orders from Kirk seamed to melt into background words. She focused on the screen and started locking the phasers on the Klingon and Romulan ships in front of her. They were out numbered 5:1 but if they were lucky then the Klingon and Romulans would help destroy each other. Before she knew it a spread of photon torpedoes and some well placed phaser blasts and Romulan ship was disabled. By that time the Klingons had destroyed one of the Romulan Warbirds and the Romulans had destroyed one of the Klingon Bird of Prey's. The battle seemed over two ships destroyed many lives lost but then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 6: Blackout

**Chapter 6: Blackout **

She felt as though she was floating. No weight, no power in a space that seemed to stretch on forever. Her endless thoughts wondering where she was.

She tried to move her head but she couldn't. Then she tried to move her legs but they didn't move either. She was frozen.

Then she couldn't breath, her lungs felt heavy pressure on them, and then everything went black again.


	8. Chapter 7: Aftermath

**Chapter 7: Aftermath **

Caylynn jolted up in sickbay. She rubbed her head that had sweat dripping down it and looked around. There were a bunch other people in sickbay. Bones was scanning another person when a nurse notified him that Caylynn was awake. He walked over to her and smiled defiantly pleased about something.

"What a you smiling about?" Caylynn asked.

"Oh nothing," Bones replied.

"Well it would have to be something 'cause I haven't seen you smile like in a long time. No wait I have never seen you smile like that," Caylynn said.

"Well to be frank you injures were extensive and I am pleased to see that you are okay," Bones replied with a smug look on his face.

"What injuries? What happened? Is everyone okay?" Caylynn asked. "I have to get back to the bridge."

She started to get up but Bones just pushed her back down on the biobed.

"Just calm down Caylynn. I am sure that Jim will explain everything to you when he gets down here," Bones replied.

With that Bones left her side and started to help other people.

A few moments later Kirk walked through the door and ran up to her bed.

"Hey someone told me that you were awake," Kirk said.

"Yeah just woke up. More importantly why am I in sickbay and what happen?" Caylynn asked.

"What was the last thing you remember 'cause I can start there."

"Well the last thing I remember was a stand still in the battle."

"Oh really I though you were out later then that but ok. So there was a stand still and the ships just looking at each other then the Klingons and Romulans started fighting at each other and us. Your console exploded when a disputer broke through our shields and hit the phaser array, which discharged through your console then the other Romulans retreated and it was only the Klingons and us. We retreated because our ship was badly damaged and they started to beam over trying to take our ship over. All and all we had over 300 casualties 100 of though were deaths."

Caylynn stared at Kirk surprised at what he had said. " Where are we heading now?"

"We are on our way to Star Base 343 for repairs."

"Well that's good."

"Now get some sleep Caylynn, I want you on the bridge as soon as possible"

"Ok I will Kirk," She said grabbing his hand and kissing him on the cheek.

Kirk left sickbay with a smile on his face and Caylynn laid back down with a smile on hers.

A few minutes later Kirk reappeared holding P3 who he placed next to the appeared to be sleeping Caylynn and left sickbay once again.

Caylynn smiled again and pets P3. Now all she wanted now was to leave sickbay. She wished that she could just leave but she was stuck her for now at least.


End file.
